


Finally Found

by incognitoinsomniac



Series: The Wolf of Sanctuary [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitoinsomniac/pseuds/incognitoinsomniac
Summary: Mac and Cal have returned from their trip to Delphi to cure Duncan. The people of Sanctuary are eager to hear their stories. But Cal only wants to speak to one person.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor
Series: The Wolf of Sanctuary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Finally Found

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll write this whole series for Cal because I love him and MacCready so much. But for now have this lovely moment. 
> 
> A part of Fluffy February Challenge 2021

Their first day back had been a blur. Everyone in Sanctuary wanted to meet Duncan and hear about their travels to the farm near Delphi. Mac had told the story of storming the lab more times than he could count. At some point, Calder had disappeared most likely back to his shop for some much needed weapon cleaning and tune-ups. Mac knew Cal hated the attention, but so did he. And the questions and interested parties never seemed to stop. He let him hide. None of this would have been possible without him. He deserved a reprieve from the limelight of Sanctuary. 

As the sun finally settled beyond the western hill, Mac excused Duncan and himself. His throat was soar from telling and retelling how they got the cure and how Duncan had recovered. He was tired. Duncan was starting to get cranky and was tired of the attention as well. Mac carried Duncan back to their house in the middle of the street. As expected, Calder was in the shop working away. He had Mac's rifle torn apart for repairs.

Mac adjusted his hold on a sleeping Duncan to one arm and placed a comforting hand on Calder's shoulder. Cal bristled slightly before he recognized the warm touch and grumbled a soft greeting.

Mac whispered in his ear, "Thank you," then placed a feather-light kiss on his temple.

"It needed adjustment," he said plainly.

It had. Mac had left the barrel dirty for too long. Grease and grit had accumulated in trigger mechanism, and the firing pin was wearing off-center. Travel had not allowed either of them to tend to their weapons properly.

He ran a comforting hand over Cal's back as he spoke, "I'm gonna make some dinner. Don't forget to come in and grab some."

"I'll be in shortly," Cal assured him with a quick kiss on the lips.

Mac headed inside with Duncan and warmed up some veggie and ragstag stew from the freezer. He roused Duncan from the couch long enough to get some food in him. Despite his assurances, Cal did not make it in before Duncan's bedtime. Mac got Duncan ready for bed, read him one of the tamer comic books from his collection, then fell asleep at his side in a lumpy overstuffed chair.

He woke up in the dark. He wasn't sure if it had been minutes or hours. The workshop outside was silent. Mac quietly got up and checked his and Cal's bedroom. Empty.

The rest of the house was empty as well. The bowl of soup he'd left out was empty in the sink. That was something. The shop lights were off and Cal was nowhere to be found. He thought maybe Sturges talked him into a drink or two. It had been a while since Cal had been home. The two gear-heads had a lot of catching up to do. And maybe Sturges had an update on that code.

As Mac made his way to Sturges', a slight movement on the hill caught his eye. Anxiety surged through him for a second before he recognized the shape as Cal hunched over one of the graves - his wife's if Mac remembered correctly. He began to approach before stopping in his tracks as Cal spoke to the grave marker. "He makes me happier than I ever could have hoped I'd be since leaving that vault without you and Shaun. I really love him, Nora. I wish you could meet him."

Mac felt the air leave his lungs. Love. That's what this was. He hadn't felt it since Lucy. Life and Duncan had distracted him from seeing it sneak up on him. But it was there. The contentment and joy of simply being by his side. Cal was everything. And as Mac watched him now his heart swelled. This was home. He knew it now more than ever. 

Cal hadn't noticed him yet. Mac preferred it that way. The last thing he wanted was to get between Cal and Nora. Mac could tell that he still loved her. And he always tried to hide his visits to her grave. Mac wasn't sure why. Something they would also need to talk about some time. But not tonight. Life was still complicated and big confessions and complicate conversations could be left for another time. He silently retreated to the house and crawled into bed.

It wasn't long before Cal tried to silently crawl under the covers. Pretending to wake from deep sleep, Mac sleepily propped himself up on an elbow. A firm hand pushed him back into the bed.

"Go back to sleep," Cal whispered.

"What time is it?"

"Late. I lost track of time in the shop."

A lie, but Mac didn't care. "You always do." Mac wrapped an arm around him and buried his head in the crook of his neck. "Bed was cold without you."

Cal chuckled, "Good thing I'm here then. Goodnight, Mac."

"Night, Cal."


End file.
